Permitame lhe amar
by Hitachiin Twiins
Summary: Permita-me lhe amar sem você saber. Permita-me pelo menos isso. / Yaoi / Hitachiin. Segundo capítulo ON! PS: A HARUHI FEZ ALGO DE ÚTIL!.
1. 3 anos se passou e eu?

Primeiro: Os personagens não me pertecem ¬¬...  
Segundo: Não me matem eu não sei da onde estou tirando idéias para fics xD...  
Terceiro: Descubram quem é xD?

Permita-me lhe amar

Entrei em seu quarto silenciosamente. Depois que saímos do colegial e entramos para a faculdade, você pediu para que nós dormíssemos em quartos separados. Sentei-me na cama ao seu lado, mexendo em seus cabelos.

Eu tinha me acostumado a isso, ficávamos separados na aula, pois cada um fora fazer uma faculdade diferente. Quando as aulas acabavam você ia atrás dela e eu voltava para a casa. Mas à noite, invadia o seu quarto e ficava a lhe acariciar os cabelos.

Não tinha medo, pois como você se acostumara a minha presença nem percebia que estava ao seu lado, mesmo não querendo. Olhava-o e sorria, as lágrimas logo estavam borrando minha face, me levantei e me retirei do quarto indo para o meu.

Em minha cama eu chorava, tinha enfiado a cara no travesseiro abafando o som do choro e do soluço.

Por que eu insisto em me torturar? Vê-lo feliz deveria ser minha prioridade! Afinal, já fazia 2 anos que você namorava ela. Ia vê-lo todas as noites, porem começava a chorar e logo saia dali e indo dormi só quando o sol estava no céu.

Ia para a faculdade à noite e quando voltavam tomavam banho, jantavam e logo em seguida dormiam. Mas eu não dormia, ele ia ver o irmão dormi antes dele mesmo.

_Assim eu me torturava, um dia quando você ia completar 3 anos de namoro com ela. Você venho bater na minha porta, perguntando se não ia para a faculdade._ _E eu disse que não e que você poderia ir sozinho. Talvez você nem tenha percebido, por isso acabara indo sozinho. Mas eu dentro daquele quarto me enchi de calmantes entre outros remédios _

_Realmente eu dormi e dormi bem, desta vez dormi para nunca mais acordar. Em meus sonhos intermináveis eu sonhava que você também me amava e que me retribuía este amor, permitindo que eu lhe amasse o resto da vida._

_Dormi eternamente. Não tinha morrido meu corpo, meu coração e minha mente ainda estavam vivos. Mas, com tantos remédios eu acabei entrando em coma e assim tiveram que me internar. Ouvia as vozes das pessoas ao meu redor, vozes que eu não conhecia, provavelmente médicos, diziam para um Hitachiin que o problema não era o corpo e nem outra coisa, mas sim minha própria vontade de acordar. Pois eu estava inteiro o que impedia de sair do coma era a minha própria vontade._

_Todos que estavam naquela sala pareciam que estavam tristes. Ouvi o Hitachiin pedir para ficar sozinho, ouvi passos saírem da sala e a porta se fechar, o senti pegar a minha mão e começar a falar. _

_- Você realmente quer ficar assim? Ta, pelo jeito isso é um sim né? Mas o que eu vou fazer sem você? Você que ia até o meu quarto todas as noites, mas se retirava tão rápido que quanto entrava... Você vai ficar assim? Eu não quero lhe ver assim, afinal de contas, eu te amo... Não como aquela besteira de amor fraternal, mas acima disso... Eu não quero viver sozinho... Esses meses que você ficou aqui internado e eu sozinho tive que ir para a faculdade e para casa, eu realmente me senti sozinho... Eu realmente só percebi o quanto eu fui idiota quando eu soube que você estava em coma. Eu percebi que eu sempre te amei e que por medo eu sempre fugi... Eu queria que você me perdoa-se, eu não percebi... Eu sinceramente não percebi, pensei que eu estava feliz com ela. Mas... me desculpe..._

_Senti água caindo sobre as minhas mãos. Eu reconhecia aquela voz e aquela mão, será que..._

_- Me desculpe você... eu... entrei em coma... Por vontade própria pensando que seria o melhor para nós... Mas só fiz você sofrer... Gomen..._

_Ainda estava fraco, não iria me atrever a olhar alguém agora... Estava deitado ainda, seu corpo estava debilitado e não estava acostumado. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele ficara doente separado do irmão. Realmente eu era um idiota... Pensei que Hikaru iria ficar feliz com ela... Mas no fim me enganei... Ainda deitado eu senti, meu corpo não iria ser o mesmo que antes... E eu tão pouco. Vi-o se levantar e se retirar e eu só voltei a dormi, um sono não eterno, mas sim temporário..._

O que aconteceria se isso fosse verdade? Mas não era... Era somente a minha mente me torturando, pregando peças, continuava a chorar na cama, hoje tinha sido mais uma noite o qual eu fui vê-lo e voltei chorando.

Minha mente pregava peças todas às noites e isso me torturava, realmente quando chegou o dia que você iria completar 3 anos de namoro com ela eu me escondi, dentro do armário em um quarto que você não iria me achar. E lá eu chorei todas as lágrimas que eu possuía.

Permita-me que eu lhe ame sem você saber, permita-me que eu lhe ame em meus sonhos... Permita-me pelo menos amar você em minha mente, sem você saber... Permita-me...

Depois disso preciso dizer o que aconteceu? Tranquei minha matricula na faculdade e me tranquei no quarto, você nem ao menos foi falar comigo sobre o porquê, continuou a ir para a faculdade e namorara ela. E eu continuei a lhe visitar durante a noite. Voltava para o meu quarto e ficava pensando em como seria bom ter o seu amor...

No final, guardei o amor que tinha por você dentro de min e fiquei parado no tempo, estático.

* * *

Off: Me matem xD?

Na verdade vou fazer uma enquente: Continuo ou não?

Pois essa fic depois que eu li me deu uma vontade de fazer uma continuação mais bonitinha §Olhos brilhantes§

Então? Deixa reviews falando nisso?

Obrigado §Olhos brilhantes²§


	2. Festa, motivo de alegria?

Ps: Como pediram :P. Continuação de Permita-me lhe amar.

Ps2: E sim os gêmeos é o meu casal preferido xD...

Permita-me lhe amar -2 

O mundo não tinha acabado o tempo não tinha passado. Eu continuava parado, preso em nosso mundo, o mundo de qual você partiu e me deixou para trás. Depois que tranquei minha matricula, minha mãe venho conversar comigo e eu nada a respondi.

Não ia mais lhe visitar no seu quarto, na verdade eu não fazia quase nada. Exceto é claro ficar trancado no quarto o dia e a noite. Quando acordava ficava sentado na varando olhando o céu. A empregada vinha todos os dias me trazer um pouco de comida para eu comer. Comia de certo, para não morrer de fome nem coisas do gênero.

Mas até quando eu iria continuar triste assim? Não sabia, até que uma noite enquanto eu estava deitado na cama olhando o teto eu vi você entrar. Sem jeito e com um aspecto triste. Eu sabia que não era por mim que você estava triste. Provavelmente algo aconteceu na sua vida que deixou-lhe assim.

Mas eu não queria saber me virei para o outro lado e tentei dormi, você como quem precisasse de um consolo se aproximou e sentou-se na cama, me olhando. Você começou a falar e eu continuava deitado ainda lhe ignorando. Aquilo não era um sonho, você realmente estava do meu lado. E era você, pois eu vi que era você.

- Kaoru?

- ...

- Vai me ignorar até quando?

- ...

- Eu...

- O que você venho fazer aqui Hikaru?

- Eu... Soube que você trancou a sua matricula...

- Isso faz quase um ano Hikaru. Diga-me o que você venho fazer aqui?

- Eu... Terminei com ela...

- E só por que terminou com ela é que lembrou que tinha irmão né?

- Não é isso...

- Invente outra desculpa, você namorou 4 anos com ela. Quando começou a namorar com ela você pediu para que nós dormíssemos em quartos separados, quando saímos do colegial, nós começamos a freqüentar faculdades diferentes. E nos 4 anos que isso aconteceu você nem sequer olhar para a minha cara. E agora que você terminou com ela você lembra que eu existo?! Poupe-me. Se não tem nada melhor a fazer vá procurar outra. Eu não quero mais saber de você, de um irmão que prometera que iríamos fazer tudo junto, mas depois que conhece uma garota esquece do irmão. Eu sempre agüentei todas as suas falhas, mas esta eu não agüento mais.

Vi que ele ficara calado e eu continuava virado contra ele. A verdade era que sofrera muito nos 4 anos que se passara. E agora só por que ele tinha terminado com ela é que ele se lembrara de mim? Não isso não iria ficar assim.

- Mas Kaoru...

- Nada de mais Hikaru. Saia daqui não quero mais lhe ver, para mim você não passa de mais um estranho. Não lhe considero meu irmão, não mais! Você se atreveu a passar por aquela porta sozinho e agora só por que percebera que o outro mundo é doloroso, você quer voltar para dentro?! Eu não deixarei você voltar só por causa disso. Não mesmo!

Vi-o ficar com a cabeça cabisbaixa e ele se levantar e sair do quarto em que eu estava. Depois disso eu comecei a chorar, aquilo tinha sido a gota d'água. Sabia que algum dia isso iria acontecer, mas queria que fosse o mais longe possível.

O tempo passou e eu com o tempo voltei a freqüentar a faculdade. Parece-me que depois de lhe falar tudo que tinha em mente, parece-me que a minha mente tinha ficado mais clara. Mas na minha mente vinha o dia do Halloween do primeiro ano do colegial. Sim, aquilo vinha a minha mente com certa freqüência atualmente.

O tempo se passou e em certo dia à tarde eu recebi uma ligação, a pessoa que me ligara era alguém que eu não falava há tempos. Suoh Tamaki, o Tono, este ligara falando coisas. E eu com um humor já agradável conversamos. Até ele falar aquilo

- Ei Kaoru?!

- Sim?

- Vamos fazer um encontro?

- Do que?!

- Do clube, o pessoal do clube o.o...

- Hum... Só os anfitriões ou as senhoritas também?

- Acho que seriam melhor dois encontros que tal?

- Um só com os anfitriões e o outro com as senhoritas?

- Sim! Vamos fazer?

- Por mim sem problemas.

- Você avisa o Hikaru?

- Não, acho melhor você avisá-lo. Mas posso avisar o Mori-San e Hani-San.

- Ta e eu aviso o Kyoya, a Haruhi e o Hikaru então?

- Sim, será quando?

- Hum... Este domingo? Pode ser?

- Claro, ainda tem uma semana para arrumar, da tempo. Onde vamos fazer?

- Na minha casa!

- Então está combinado. Meio dia?

- Sim!

- Está bem, vou ligar para os dois agora.

- Claro!

- Já né.

- Já.

E a semana se passou, o combinado era que estaríamos ao meio dia na casa do Tono. Sim, eu aceitei aquela idéia louca. Afinal não estava fazendo mais nada mesmo. Quando chegou o dia combinado eu acabei indo, até então eu continuava a ignorar o meu irmão, eu e ele fomos para o local em carros separados, roupas diferentes e a única coisa igual que fomos era os cabelos. Pois estes estavam sem divisão e sem corte, por mais que sejamos iguais, possuímos nossas diferenças.

Ao chegarmos lá vimos os outros 5 anfitriões. E começamos as nos divertirmos, sorriamos, brincávamos, tirávamos sarro do Tono, tudo normalmente. Exceto é claro a parte do: eu não conversar com o Hikaru e o Hikaru não conversar com a Haruhi.

Até então estava tudo divertido, tirando o fato que a Haruhi, por um acaso do destino ou da idiotice. Venho falar comigo, pedindo para irmos a algum lugar longe dos outros, eu a segui. Com uma cara de descaso, chegamos até o jardim e foi lá que agente começou a conversar.

- Você acha que eu sou o Hikaru está errado. Eu sou o Kaoru.

- Eu sei que é você Kaoru.

- Então o que você quer?

- O seu irmão ainda está com raiva de mim?

- E eu vou saber? Eu não estou conversado com ele se quer saber.

- Se eu disser uma coisa, não vai ficar com raiva?

- O que é?

- Seu irmão terminou comigo, por que ele percebeu uma coisa.

- O que?

- Que ele não me amava...

- Oh! Só descobriu isso depois de 4 anos?!

- Você sabe como o Hikaru é lerdo...

- Eu sei...

- Mas é isso... Fora que ele falava de você todo o minuto... Em como você entrava no quarto dele, tentando não fazer barulho. Em como você mexia nos cabelos dele durante a noite, em como você saia correndo depois de um tempo... Ele não parava de falar de você um minuto sequer.

- Acho que eu não deveria ouvir isso da sua boca.

- Eu sei... Mas eu estou falando isso para você dar uma chance para ele...

- Quem deve pensar nisso sou eu Haruhi.

- Tudo bem... Mas por favor, pense no que eu disse ta?

Vi-a saindo do local e eu continuei andando pelos jardins enquanto pensava. Sim, sabia que algum dia alguém iria falar aquilo para ele. Mas e o sofrimento que ele passara por todos estes anos? E os sentimentos que ele passou todos estes anos? Como iram ficar?!

Vagando pelos jardins eu ouvi alguém chorar. Mas não era um simples alguém, para mim era um alguém especial. Observei-o atentamente, estava parado perto dele o observando. Sim estava com dó dele, sabia o quando ele era lerdo e sabia que ele seria lerdo assim sempre...

Mas era por este ser lerdo que eu tinha me apaixonado. Era por este ser que eu amava... Aproximei-me dele, passando a mão nas lágrimas dele, secando-as.

- Por que choras aqui?

- Eu... Desculpe-me...

- Tudo bem. Conte-me o que você queria me falar...

- Não irá ficar bravo comigo?

- Não, eu não ficarei bravo com você Hikaru...

- Eu...Eu terminei com ela por que eu te amo...

Vi-o voltar a chorar, passei os braços em torno do pescoço dele o puxando, fazendo este ficar com a face no meu ombro. Enquanto eu passava a mão sobre as costas dele. Falava em um tom calmo e tranqüilo, apesar de ter gostado do que ouvira.

- Vamos para casa, lá poderemos conversar melhor.

Vi-o concordando com a cabeça. E assim chamei o carro e fomos para a casa. Chegando a casa, puxava a mão dele com delicadeza, o puxando para o quarto dele. Tirando a roupa dele e a minha puxava a mão dele para o banheiro e lá começamos a tomar banho.

Depois que tomamos banho, nos trocamos. Coloquei-o na cama, deitado com a cabeça sobre o meu colo, passando a mão sobre os cabelos dele. Sorria depois de ele estar finalmente calmo agora seria à hora certa de conversarmos de como ele conseguiu chegar a brilhante conclusão que me amava...

**Continua...**

* * *

Off: Aeeee eu finalmente terminei \o/ a segunda parte xD...

Mas então o.o... A fic vai ter uma continuação xD... E ainda com direito a ficar com 3 partes xD...

Né? Desculpe quem ficou esperando tanto o.o... Mas estava sem inspiração esses dias...

Né prometo que não demoro para fazer a terceira parte tá xD?

Nyaa Deixa reviews se gostar né?

Bye bye :).


End file.
